Telling Tristan
by livinginabook1342
Summary: Piper tells her dad she's a demigod.


**A/N: Just an idea I got about Piper telling her Dad she's a demigod. I might do one about Tristan meeting Jason, but I don't know. Enjoy!**

Piper paced back and forth in front of her house. It was now or never. She had to tell her dad, he deserved to know. Plus Piper hated lying to him. She paced for another minute before taking out her house key and unlocking the front door. She walked in cautiously.  
"Dad?" She called out. There was a moment of silence before he replied.  
"In here Pipes!" Her father told her. Piper followed the voice to living room. Tristan McLean was on his hands and knee's, reaching his arm under the couch. He looked up as Piper entered the room. "Hey Pipes. You wanted me?"  
Piper bit her lip before speaking. "Yeah, um, I need to talk to you" Tristan stood up and faced Piper.  
"You're not pregnant are you?" He asked, in complete seriousness. Piper's eyes widened at the question.  
"What? No dad I'm not pregnant" Piper said holding up her arms, as if telling him to slow down. Tristan let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank God! I'm not ready to be a grand-parent." He laughed. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
Piper sat down and waved her father to do the same. "Dad, there's something I haven't been telling you. Um, I'm a demigod"  
Tristan let out a howl of laughter. "Piper, demigods aren't real. You should know that!"  
"No. Dad it's true! I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. Leo's a demigod too, he's a son of Hephaestus!" Piper told him. Tristan looked at his daughter. She was serious. He sighed. Why hadn't she told him? Did she not trust him?  
"Piper, w-why didn't you tell me?" He asked her. She sighed.  
"I wanted to protect you."  
"From what?" He wondered. Piper moved closer to her father.  
"All the monsters that were working for Gaia. They went after you once, and they got you. I had to save you. I didn't want to go through that again. I was terrified." She explained.  
"What? Why can't I remember any of this?" Tristan asked his daughter. He was sure he'd remember if he got kidnapped.  
"I gave you something to drink so you wouldn't remember any of it. What you went through was horrible" Piper said. She had been terrified when her dad was kidnapped, if it wasn't for Leo and Jason she was almost sure she wouldn't of made it through the quest.  
"Who's this Gaia person you spoke about?" Tristan questioned.  
"She's the earth. Literally. She's the mother of everything. She woke up from her slumber and decided she wanted to destroy the God's. She started raising the dead. Giants, monsters, if it could do damage she was bringing it back to life" Piper told her father. How was he not freaking out?  
"So the God's are real? Like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?"  
Piper nodded. "You had sex with one dad." Tristan laughed.  
"OK moving on. If all of this happened how come no-one's noticed anything?"  
"The Mist. It hides the Demigod world from Mortal eyes" Piper told him.  
"Why not just tell the world?" Tristan wondered.  
"Mortals would go insane. They wouldn't be able to handle the fact that God's from centuries ago are still alive" Piper explained.  
"I've done just fine" Tristan said. Piper nodded.  
"That's you though dad. Not everyone is as accepting as you."  
"I guess. So is it just the Greek God's that are real?" Tristan asked.  
Piper shook her head. "There are Roman demigod's too."  
"Okay, so where have you been then? I'm doubting you were at school" Tristan gave Piper a disapproving look. She smiled sheepishly.  
"Camp Half-Blood, it's one of the only safe places from monsters for Demigods. The other one is Camp Jupiter. The Roman demigods stay there while the Greek demigods stay at Camp Half-Blood." Piper would've told her father more about the Camp's but she didn't want to overwhelm him too much.  
"Woah, this… this is just amazing Pipes! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Tristan grinned. Piper's face grew with delight. He had accepted everything! She didn't need to lie to him anymore. She could tell him everything that was going on at Camp Half-Blood and about her adventures with Jason and Leo. She could tell him about what happened on the Argo II. All she had to do now was tell him about her boyfriend, Jason. That was going to be eventful.  
"Come on then Pipes! Tell me about your adventures!"

**A/N: Review! Please?**


End file.
